


Tripoli

by spacemonkey



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey/pseuds/spacemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Stephen rebel against Rob's party. Written in 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripoli

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quite a while ago and it was just a fun little thing that I enjoyed. Title comes from Matthew Good, it was relevant to the story somehow back then, but I cannot for the life of me remember why.

Jon had to admit that Rob knew how to throw a good party.  
  
The right amount of beer, chips and music. He’d even started to enjoy himself.  
  
He just couldn’t figure out why he was sitting on the bathroom floor, watching Stephen stack rolls of toilet paper.  
  
“Maybe you should make a pyramid of toilet paper, instead of just a tower?” Sam suggested after Stephen’s third unsuccessful attempt.  
  
Stephen shook his head. “That’d be too easy.”  
  
“Stephen prefers a challenge,” Jon explained. Sam raised her eyebrows, small smile on her face.  
  
“I see.”  
  
Stephen began to stack the rolls again, tongue poking out in concentration. Jon watched him in amusement, while Sam checked her watch.  
  
“Do you think it’s safe to go back out there?” she asked.   
  
Stephen frowned at her. “Why wouldn’t it be?”  
  
Jon and Sam exchanged confused glances. “Well,” Jon began, sitting up slightly, “You did kinda drag us in here, all secret like. We assumed-”  
  
“I just wanted to see if you’d follow me,” Stephen smirked, adding another roll.   
  
Jon shook his head, grabbed his beer bottle. “So, we’ve been in here for the past twenty minutes, for-”  
  
“Pretty much.” Stephen pouted as his tower collapsed once again. “Damnit.”  
  
“I still think you should go with the pyramid idea,” Sam muttered.  
  
Stephen shoved the rolls away with an annoyed grunt. “It’s one tower or nothing at all.”  
  
“I’m glad you’re sticking to your principles.” Jon went to take a sip of his beer, only to have Stephen grab it from his hand. “Hey!”  
  
“We share in this bathroom.” Stephen scolded. Jon didn’t even want to think about what else they could share in the bathroom. He just shook his head with an amused smile.  
  
“So, we’re allowed out of here now?” Sam asked.   
  
Stephen swallowed his mouthful, handed the bottle back to Jon. “Leave if you must.”  
  
“Oh, I must.” Sam stood up, smoothing her skirt down.  
  
Stephen watched her with a thoughtful eye.  
  
“You know,” he started, “the female body really is a thing of beauty.”  
  
Sam rolled her eyes, while Jon just laughed. “You’re expecting me to object?” he asked.  
  
“So, you agree?”  
  
“Naturally.” Jon took a swig from his beer, swallowed. “Although . . .”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Breasts or ass? I can never decide which is better.”  
  
Stephen raised an eyebrow. “There is a third option that I would personally go with.”  
  
“And on that note, I’m going back out.” Sam stepped behind Jon, looking down at the both of them. “You two will come back out, right?”  
  
“I’m taking him to Mexico,” Stephen cut in, leading to a couple of amused glances.  
  
“He’s drunk-”  
  
“I am not!”  
  
“We’ll be out soon,” Jon insisted.  
  
“Of course you will.” Sam smiled, patted Jon on the head. “Hmm, bald patch is getting bigger,” she noted, then opened the bathroom door.   
  
Jon watched her leave, waited for the door to shut, before turning back to Stephen. “She insults me, then runs away.”  
  
“Typical Sam.”  
  
“You’re the one who pulled her in with us.”  
  
“Sam’s fun,” Stephen sighed, reached for the toilet rolls again. Jon smacked his hand away. “Hey!”  
  
“You start that again, and my brain might explode,” Jon said seriously.  
  
“Fine,” Stephen grumbled, instead grabbing for the beer bottle. Jon didn’t bother fighting him.  
  
“So, this toilet roll thing, it’s a hobby of yours?” he asked after reclaiming the bottle.  
  
“No, not usually. I just do it to amuse you and Sam. Or,” Stephen gave Jon a wicked smile. “To annoy the hell out of you two.”  
  
Jon sniggered. “I’m learning so much about you.”  
  
“That’s because we never hang out.” Stephen flicked a roll across the room, frowning at where it landed.  
  
Jon frowned as well. “We hang out.”  
  
“At work.”  
  
“And . . . oh.” Jon gave Stephen a look. It was true, they never hung out. “We’ve been to the bar a few times,” he defended. It was pathetic, but he gave it a try.  
  
“With the others. It’s never just us.” Stephen smirked. “Need a little us time.”   
  
Jon finished off the last of his beer, then set it down on the tile. “Sure, next thing you know we’ll be fisting each other,” he said innocently.  
  
Stephen raised an eyebrow, amusement clear on his face. “Wanna get out of here?”  
  
“Back to the party?”  
  
“No, go for a walk or something. I need fresh air, and,” Stephen leaned in, looking in the midst of a bad conspiracy movie, “I know a secret way out.”  
  
Jon sighed. “The back door?”  
  
“Yeah! Game?” Stephen leaned forward, watching Jon expectantly.   
  
Jon just shook his head, let out a laugh and said, “Sure.”  
  
***********  
  
Rob’s street was unassuming, quiet. The complete opposite of what Jon was used to, but he guessed he liked it. It was nice to get away from the bustle of reality, once in a while. He was sure he could learn to love it, given the chance; it might be a nice change of pace, maybe a few less grey hairs would come of it.  
  
“What are you thinking?” Stephen spoke up.  
  
“I was on the verge of narrating.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Jon smiled. “Never mind.” He wrapped his arms around his mid section. “You know, the one flaw in your brilliant plan was the lack of coats.”  
  
“We would have been discovered if we went back for them. It’s safer this way.” Stephen sounded so sure of himself that Jon couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“To freeze to death?” he asked through his giggles.  
  
“If we have to, we can exchange body heat.”  
  
Jon stopped giggling, gave Stephen a shocked look. “I was just kidding about the fisting thing, you know.” He paused subtly. “I’d much prefer a bit of frottage.”  
  
Stephen shook his head. “I don’t know what-”  
  
“Frottage?” Jon let out an amused grunt. “And here I was thinking you knew everything about sex.” He frowned at Stephen. “I’ll tell you what it is when you’re older.”  
  
“Damn you.”  
  
Jon laughed and hugged himself tighter. “Jesus!”  
  
“He won’t save you.” Stephen wrapped an arm around Jon’s shoulder. “But I will.”  
  
Jon wasn’t sure if Stephen was drunk, if he was  _still_  drunk, or if he’d even been drunk in the first place. But he sure was entertaining, if a bit. . . “Cheesy,” Jon articulated his thoughts.  
  
“We can go back soon. I just wanna talk to you for a bit.” Stephen offered Jon a huge grin.  
  
Jon couldn’t resist that. He jumped as a porch light flicked on, then turned back to Stephen. “What do you want to talk about?”  
  
“I don’t know. Anything.” Stephen gestured uselessly into the cold air. “What’s the first thing that comes to your mind?”  
  
There was a short pause, before Jon admitted, “Right now, all I can think of is gay porn.”  
  
“Well-” Stephen started with a grin.  
  
“We’re not going to talk about gay porn, Stephen.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Jon laughed into Stephen’s shoulder. “Sorry to disappoint,” he muttered.  
  
Stephen just rubbed his back. They continued on in silence for a few moments, Jon frowning at their breath lingering in the air. It was too damn cold.  
  
“I keep having this dream where I’m falling,” he spoke up, for lack of anything else to say.  
  
“Well, that’s normal.”  
  
Jon nodded. “Then I land and I’m in the middle of  _The Wizard of Oz_.”  
  
“You’re Dorothy?”  
  
“No, I’m the Lion.” Jon laughed. “I’m the sidekick in my own dream, how much does that scream inferiority complex?”  
  
Stephen just smiled. “So, who is Dorothy?”  
  
“Clooney.”  
  
“George?”  
  
“You’re Toto,” Jon said with a smirk.  
  
“I-I am?”  
  
“Yeah . . . I don’t know why. But Rob and Ed are there too. They’re the other sidekicks.” Jon shrugged. “Ed is looking for some pants, and Rob insists he’s not after anything, even after we suggest he’s looking for some hair. It gets really awkward from then on.”  
  
Stephen let out a laugh. He stopped abruptly, pulling Jon to a halt. “What are you looking for in the dream?” he asked. “Courage?”  
  
Jon cleared his throat. He could lie, but . . .  
  
“Actually,” he started awkwardly. “All I really seem to want to do is . . .well, you.”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“In my dream, I want to do you,” Jon confirmed. He waited for a response, jumping from one foot to the other. Larry had used to insist that it would warm him up. It never worked, but Jon was always willing to give it a try.  
  
“And do you?” Stephen said finally. “End up doing me?”  
  
“You’re a fucking dog, Stephen!”  
  
“What if I wasn’t?”  
  
“Then I would probably wake up mere seconds before we kissed, like in all dreams. Regardless of who I’m trying to kiss.” Jon let out an annoyed growl. “You know, it happens every damn time. Last week, I was dreaming about Gillian Anderson, and I know I’ve already made out with her, but that was a movie kiss so it was literally like-”  
  
Stephen let out a sigh, grabbed Jon by both arms and kissed him.  
  
Jon froze for a moment, almost dropped limp to the ground, then straightened as Stephen moved his hands up; cupping Jon’s cheeks. Better the hands going up than down, Jon thought wildly as he found himself responding to the kiss.   
  
Or was it, his mind wondered smugly and Jon woke up.  
  
He pulled away, wide eyed. “Wha-” he squeaked, cleared his throat and started again. “Wh- why’d you do-”  
  
Stephen shrugged, letting his hands drop back down to his sides. “You were babbling, I had to stop you somehow.”  
  
Jon opened and closed his mouth a few times, before managing to exclaim, “You know,  _Jon, shut up_  works just as well!”  
  
“I was just giving you what you wanted!” Stephen winked. “You didn’t wake up mere seconds before, did you?”  
  
“I didn’t have  _time_  to, you jumped me.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” Stephen giggled, and started back down the street, towards Rob’s house.   
  
Jon stood stock still, watching Stephen’s retreating form.  
  
“Just giving me what I wanted?” he snorted after a few seconds. “It wasn’t even that good a kiss!”  
  
Or was it?  
  
Jon fidgeted for a moment, considering this, then bounded off after Stephen. “Stephen, Stephen  _wait_!"


End file.
